When Pants stand
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: Someone asked me to write this. Dean and Sam aren't getting along, Dean has secrets and is grouchy a lot. Destiel.


Dean Winchester was sitting on his computer next to his brother who was also on a computer. They were both looking for the same thing, a case that would get their minds off of their stressful lives. Neither of them could seem to find a single case within the past day of looking, and while they should've been happy that there was no trouble, it only made things worse. Dean was stressed, the mark of cain was burning him alive and he was secretly a demon, of course he was stressed! Sam knew Dean was hiding something from him once again and while he kept pushing for the truth Dean's lack of honesty made him frustrated.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking up from his computer.

"Yeah?"

"Are you actually looking or are you looking at porn again."

Dean shut his laptop and shook his head. "I'm actually looking Sam."

Sam couldn't help but giggle at Dean's reaction, but Dean looked unhappy.

"Are you okay?" The younger brother's question made Dean stand up and grumble.

"I'm fine!" Dean threw the words at his brother then went to his own room, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed and went back to his research, pretending not to be worried for his elder brother.

Dean sat on his bed, playing with the first blade and grumbling to himself. "I didn't want a case anyways thank go-..." Dean stopped himself and looked at something that was moving in the corner of the room. A change of Castiel's clothes from last nights woohoo were in the corner, but something was moving.

All the sudden, a pair of pants sprung out from the pile and stood by themselves, scaring Dean he jumped up onto his bed with the first blade in his fist. The pants sprinted towards him so quickly that Dean couldn't even get ready to defend himself, but instead the pants jumped onto him and wrapped around his neck, strangling him. Dean of course wasn't going to die from it but it did not feel good being chocked by pants.

Sam barged through the door and started trying to tear the pants up, but they seemed indestructable. Sam eventually was able to scare them by pulling up a lighter, causing them to sprint out of the room and into the unknown. Sam panted from fighting the piece of clothing and Dean sighed, laying on his bed.

"Dean...how did you not pass out?" Sam sighed, sitting down.

"I'm used to getting strangled I guess." Dean chuckled. Sam gave him a strange look. "Were those Cas' pants?"

"Yeah. We should go find those suckers and burn them." Sam nodded at this idea and went on ahead to go looking for them. Dean sat up and Castiel appeared right behind him.

"Cas! Your pants are running around trying to kill me!" Castiel nodded.

"They only mean to kill demons, they are holy pants."

"What? You're kidding right?" Castiel sat down next to Dean.

"I wish I was." Castiel pulled Dean in closer and kissed him on the lips before getting up. "We need to find those pants."

* * *

The team of them checked most of the bunker except for the basement. Castiel went to recheck all the rooms so it was just the brothers checking out the somehow creepy part of their home.

"Dean...can you please just tell me the truth about things before things get worse?" Dean stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"I'm dating Cas and I'm a demon."

"Hahah, Dean i'm being ser-woah." Sam stopped speaking when Dean's eyes went black. "Ok so maybe you are serious. But Cas, really?"

"Oh thats the part you question?"

All the sudden Castiel fell down the steps to the basement, struggling with a pair of pants wrapped around his body. Sam and Dean started for him immediately, Dean cutting at the pants and Sam actually doing damage to them with a lighter. The pants caught on fire and ran around in circles until it was nothing more but ash on the floor. Dean got on the floor with Castiel and hugged him tight.

"Are you okay?" Castiel wasn't moving, nor did he have a pulse. Dean shook him, about ready to cry. "CAS?!" Dean turned and looked at Sam. "I think Cas is dead..." There were tears rolling down his face. Sam was no longer concerned about the demon part of his brother, it was clear he still had emotions.

* * *

Dean's mood for days after was so bitter, and no matter what he did Dean never smiled. Sam grew tired of seeing his brother so sad, it wasn't like anything he had seen before. The youngest brother only had one idea of what to do.

* * *

Castiel appeared right beside Dean at midnight two weeks after his death. Dean sat straight up, and gripped Castiel tight.

"Cas?"

"Its me, Dean." Castiel hugged him back, placing gentle kisses on his loved one. "I don't know how i'm back..." Dean got up and ran to Sam's room, knocking on his door.

"Sammy, I've got great news!" When there was no response Castiel and Dean opened the door slowly, only to see a pentagram and Sam Winchester dead on the floor.

"No..."

"All this because I started dating a demon...I'm sorry Dean..."


End file.
